The Great Demonic War
27437-angels-vs-demons-1920x1080-fantasy-wallpaper.jpg After the departure of the First Ones. The Shinto gods made the most promising god of them all. Known as ' Jehova the Celestial. ' The new gaurdian of earth and all its inhabitants. He took on the new role of ' God ' Over earth. A sort of parting gift from the First ones. He was assigned to make sure that the Oni's werent to escape from earth and possibly seek revengence. God had children he created from himself. Angels are what they were called. Gods police force for earth in a sense. Soon enough however one of Gods angels by the name of Lucifer defied him and he was sent down into earths own version of Yomi known as Hell. This dimension is where the lost souls were sent within the solar system surrounding earth all within the Milky way. Just like heaven had been for this galaxy as well. Soon enough Lucifer grew in power and had gotten the strength to defeat God in terms of strength and power. God recognized his sons power increasing and created another from the same structure he had crafted his perfect son lucifer. He went on to name him ' Satan ' and he would be the NEW gaurdian of hell. But first he had to help him defeat Lucifer. And so the war of Lucifer and Satan began. Sins joining either of the Hellish Deitites sides. The battle ended with Lucifer being defeated and Satan taking control of Hell as its new Gaurdian. To help god keep the natural order of all things. Lucifer had been tossed away and trapped into a realm of his own where he placed away for all of eternity. Or... So they thought. kei_sketch_by_saiko__rohime-d5lq0z3.jpg|Lucifer Riku.(Kingdom.Hearts).full.1441952.jpg|Satan Demonic Hiearchy Lucifer after being casted down into hell... used his power to create sin. It was always said that god created it... but in this reality it was Lucifer whom did it. Creating all 7 of the orginal sins to plague over all whom would commit within there acts or faction. It wasn't until the great demonic war when sides of the demon spectrums sperated themselves apart, picking sides to fight one another. Information to be added S - Class Demons *Lucifer *Satan *Morning-star *Abaddon *Adversary *Jashin *Beelzebub A - Class Demons *Kailoo *Dark Phenoix *Makon *Pride *Envy *Gluttony *Greed *Sloth *Lust *Wrath bscap0023.jpg|Greed and Lust Satans Army These are all of the demons within Satans army whom fought with him, and on his side. ''Adversary - War Advisor '' '' Corrupt_Vergil.jpg ArcherEMIYAGOStage3.png '' ''Kailoo - High Commander '' 989183530c574e7526bfcd25c488f74b.jpg db5d03853e1d857100c89753cc075838.jpg ''Lust ''' 8b4df33e32ac8d760872bd340f59bfaa.jpg '' ''Lust, or lechery (carnal "luxuria"), is an intense and uncontrolled desire. It is usually thought of as uncontrolled sexual wants. However, the word was originally a general term for desire. Therefore, lust could include the uncontrolled desire for money, food, fame, or power.'' Pride '' d6c4f19207e5d991c213045200c3301c.jpg Justice_League_of_America_Vol_3_7.4_Black_Adam_Textless.jpg '' ''Pride''' (Latin, superbia), or hubris (Greek), is considered, on almost every list, the original and most serious of the seven deadly sins: the source of the others. It is identified as believing that one is essentially better than others, failing to acknowledge the accomplishments of others, and excessive admiration of the personal self (especially holding self out of proper position toward God); it also includes vainglory (Latin, vanagloria) which is unjustified boasting. Dante's definition of pride was "love of self perverted to hatred and contempt for one's neighbour". In Jacob Bidermann's medieval miracle play, Cenodoxus, pride is the deadliest of all the sins and leads directly to the damnation of the titulary famed Parisian doctor. In perhaps the best-known example, the story of Lucifer, pride (his desire to compete with God) was what caused his fall from Heaven, and his resultant transformation into Satan. In Dante's Divine Comedy, the penitents are burdened with stone slabs on their necks which force them to keep their heads bowed. Or so the good book says.'' ''Envy ''' dd69efffffffff7d6a19c8c81b30b7a3c72663c5e.jpg 15a6c12adb14658625570b944d0e4a31.jpg '' ''Envy (Latin, invidia), like greed and lust, is characterized by an insatiable desire. Envy is similar to jealousy in that they both feel discontent towards someone's traits, status, abilities, or rewards. The difference is the envious also desire the entity and covet it.'' Gluttony '' e457068280b9d90c4d2f61ef2723ed77.jpg a14d393a59128ssds815dadf43bc8dd06a5e.jpg '' ''Gluttony (Latin, gula) is the overindulgence and overconsumption of anything to the point of waste. The word derives from the Latin gluttire, meaning to gulp down or swallow.'' ''In Christianity, it is considered a sin if the excessive desire for food causes it to be withheld from the needy.'' Sloth ' ''' 3ddc7fc238d74d9387162de1f19d5439.jpg c5b55aaaf442329895253b8b9ee83460.jpg a14d393a5912881jjkk5dadf43bc8dd06a5e.jpg '' ''Sloth (Latin, acedia) can entail different vices. While sloth is sometimes defined as physical laziness, spiritual laziness is emphasized. Failing to develop spiritually will lead to becoming guilty of sloth. In the Christian faith, sloth rejects grace and God.'' Lucifers Army These are all of the demons within Lucifers army whom fought with him, and on his side. Morning Star - War Advisor ' ''' see_more_by_tsuka_sama-d59k8l0.png seymour_guado___ffx___cold_blue_by_mcashe-d4qvou9.jpg seymour_guado_by_ryryna-d3ey0dk.jpg '' Greed - High Commander '' 1zlzzsw.png Takuma.Onizaki.full.227092.jpg '' Abbadon '' 93e1d57691892e57314ce7b1dad8770f.jpg b2d4d7c74a374ed43cc95b32c38dd9f1.jpg '' Jashin '' 45c1c3ed61978b3b74ef8524241c9b2a.jpg f798db1a6fff8e72b1c8241653244ac5.jpg '' Beelzebub '' 6c6a033dae8a8ed29a7495be03546179.jpg 31d7116973602d09f8a70985a7246fb0.jpg '' Dark Phenoix '' Queen_Ultimecia.jpg Ultimecia.full.151321.jpg Ultimecia_Final_FFVIII_Color_Art.jpg '' Makon '' kefka_palazzo_by_tstn-d63sghn.jpg kefka_by_kanal.jpg '' Wrath '' re_spawning_by_totmoartsstudio2-d38gtqi.jpg spawn_final_by_psychopunkpk1.jpg ' Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Family of Sin Category:Demon Blood